


Raising My Adrenaline

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Adam, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Adam bottoms. Written for ellodoctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising My Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellodoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/gifts).



How they had ended up like this, Kurt didn’t really remember until later. But none of it mattered right now, not when he was stretching Adam open with three fingers, watching hungrily as he took it.

Adam had originally only come over for dinner, and Kurt had figured they wouldn’t be able to do anything more than kiss. Especially not with Rachel on the other side of the paper-thin partition.

But when Rachel disappeared into the bathroom for her legendary hour-long showers, they tumbled into Kurt’s bed. The heated kisses had led to wandering hands, which in turn had led to Kurt pinning Adam down against the mattress.

Then in a flurry, they were both naked. And when Adam whispered, “I want to bottom this time,” Kurt was gone. Something inside of him wanted to protest, wanted to say that they should wait for a time when they were alone and could take all the time they needed. But there was a bigger part of him, who just wanted to see Adam naked and spread out for him.

In the end, that part won. So Kurt eventually figured that was how they ended up like that, with Adam’s face pressed into the pillow to stifle his moans as best as he could while Kurt worked him open. He could hear a pathetic whine come up from the pillow as he pulled his lube-slick fingers out slowly, a fond smile crossing his face.

Kurt reached for the box of condoms, grabbing one and ripping it open impatiently. He rolled it onto his cock before slathering it in lube. “Ready for me, baby?” he asked, his voice low as he slid his cock in between Adam’s ass cheeks.

Adam just let out another whine in response, trying to push his ass back. Kurt tsked softly, his hands going up to caress through his dirty blonde hair sweetly. “Shhh, I’m right here,” he whispered, lining up and pushing in ever so slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.

The two of them moaned in tandem, Kurt doing his best to not come right away as he bottomed out, his cock buried in the tight heat of Adam’s ass. He kept his hips still as best he could, feeling like he was waiting forever before the other man gave him the signal to start thrusting.

As much as Kurt wanted it to last forever, wanted to be buried balls-deep in his boyfriend, his hips sped up. He fucked into Adam relentlessly, gripping his hips tightly. Adam was dangerously loud, even with the pillow. Just the thought that they could be caught at any moment caused heat to rush down to Kurt’s stomach, making his balls tighten.

Soon, the two of them were gone, Adam coming over Kurt’s fist before Kurt’s hips stuttered as he spilled into the condom. They panted together for a moment, Kurt leaning over to kiss between Adam’s shoulder blades. “That was perfect.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at Kurt, a lazy smile on his face. “That was more than perfect. We’re definitely doing that again.”

Kurt pressed his face into the back of Adam’s neck, huffing out a laugh. “Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
